gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Collectibles
Collectibles are items in GTA games that are required to be collected in order to achieve 100% completion of the game, but are not components of the main storyline. Rewards are offered for collecting certain numbers of each collectible, and each individual collectible gives a small cash reward once picked up. Collectible Types Hidden Packages/Packages Hidden Packages/Packages are collectibles in GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA Advance and GTA: Liberty City Stories. Special rewards are offered for finding certain proportions of the Hidden Packages/Packages, and for finding them all. Tags Tags are collectibles in GTA San Andreas, which can only found in the city of Los Santos. Each Tag must spray over completely in order to consider collected. After spraying over a tag, the new tag will read, "Grove Street 4 Life". Spraying over all Tags will reward the player. Snapshots Snapshots are collectibles in GTA San Andreas, which can only be found in San Fierro. They must be photographed using the Camera. These scenes are been marked by a small rotating camera icon, which is only seen when viewed through the camera, otherwise they can only be noticed at night (the player will see a strong pinkish light with no apparent source). The glowing camera icons in the night may be related to the people on the radio station WCTR, claiming that they saw lights in the sky. This icon must be in the camera's viewfinder for the snapshot to be counted as collected. Rewards are given to the player for taking all Snapshots. Horseshoes Horseshoes are collectibles in GTA San Andreas, which can only be found in Las Venturas. They are small collectibles and act as a normal pickup. The player gets rewarded for collecting them all. Oysters Oysters are collectibles in GTA San Andreas. They are always underwater, and require the player to dive in order to collect them. Unlike the other collectibles in GTA San Andreas, these can be found dotted across the state. Acquisitions of all Oysters will reward the player. Red Balloons Red Balloons are collectibles in GTA Vice City Stories. They are similar to the Hidden Packages from the other GTA games, but this time gunshots, melee attacks, or explosions have to burst them. There are 99 red balloons and each tenth gives the player a reward. This is a reference to the 1984 hit song "99 Luftballons" by Nena. Flying Rats/Pigeons Flying Rats/Pigeons are collectibles found only in GTA IV. They are similar to the Red Balloons in GTA Vice City Stories. They need to be shot to count as collected. There are 200 in total. The player will get a reward for shooting all of them. Seagulls Seagulls are collectibles only in GTA IV: The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. They act the same as the Pigeons in GTA IV, but they look different. There are 50 in total. The player gets rewarded for shooting them all in TLAD while an APC will be rewarded in TBOGT. Security Cameras Security Cameras are collectibles in GTA Chinatown Wars. They need to be destroyed to count as collected, just like the Pigeons and Seagulls. Rewards are given to the player if all Security Cameras are destroyed. Rampages Rampages are are a type of violent side-missions located all around the maps in all GTA III era games and GTA Chinatown Wars. In these objectives, the main character has to do certain kills in less than 120 seconds. They show up as skulls. The player will be rewarded with money for each Rampage. Unique Jumps/Unique Stunt Jumps/Stunt Jumps Unique Jumps/Unique Stunt Jumps/Stunt Jumps are high-speed, long-distance stunts the player must perform in a ground vehicle. Each jump has distinct start and ends, each of which must be hit in order for the jump to be considered complete. These show up in all GTA III era games, except GTA Advance. They also appear in GTA IV and GTA Chinatown Wars, where the vehicle will always go through a Billboard. Money is been given to the player for a successful Unique Stunt Jump. Grand Theft Auto 2 Era Grand Theft Auto 2 *'Tokens': There are 50 Tokens in each district. *'Kill Frenzies': There are 20 Kill Frenzies in each district. Grand Theft Auto III Era Grand Theft Auto III *'Hidden Packages': There are 100 Hidden Packages show up as white bundles in Liberty City. *'Rampages': There are 20 Rampages in Liberty City. *'Unique Jumps': There are 20 Unique Jumps over Liberty City. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *'Hidden Packages': There are 100 Hidden Packages show up as green "tiki statues" in Vice City. *'Rampages': There are 35 Rampages in Vice City. *'Unique Jumps': There are 36 Unique Jumps over Vice City. Grand Theft Auto Advance *'Packages': There are 100 Packages that show up as white bundles in Liberty City. *'Rampages': There are 21 Rampages in Liberty City. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *'Tags': There are 100 graffiti Tags on walls in Los Santos. *'Snapshots': There are 50 Snapshots in San Fierro. *'Horseshoes': There are 50 Horseshoes in Las Venturas. *'Oysters': There are 50 Oysters in San Andreas. *'Rampages': There are 5 2-Player Rampages in the PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions of the game. (They are not required for 100% completion.) *'Unique Stunt Jumps': There are 70 Unique Stunt Jumps over San Andreas. (They are not required for 100% completion.) Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *'Hidden Packages': There are 100 hidden packages show up as gold hands with the sign of the horns gesture in Liberty City. *'Rampages': There are 20 Rampages in Liberty City. *'Unique Stunt Jumps': There are 26 Unique Stunt Jumps over Liberty City. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *'Red Balloons': There are 99 Red Balloons in Vice City. *'Rampages': There are 30 Rampages in the PlayStation Portable and 35 in the PlayStation 2 versions of the game in Vice City. *'Unique Stunt Jumps': There are 30 Unique Stunt Jumps in the PlayStation Portable and 36 in the PlayStation 2 versions of the game over Vice City. Grand Theft Auto IV Era Grand Theft Auto IV *'Pigeons': There are 200 Pigeons in Liberty City. *'Stunt Jumps': There are 50 Stunt Jumps over Liberty City. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost And Damned *'Seagulls': There are 50 Seagulls in Liberty City. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony *'Seagulls': There are 50 Seagulls in Liberty City. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *'Security Cameras': There are 100 Security Cameras in Liberty City. *'Rampages': There are 30 Rampages in Liberty City. *'Unique Jumps': There are 30 Unique Jumps over Liberty City. Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Collectibles